


Coffee And Cake

by MagicMalcolm



Series: Welcome To Devitt's! [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Tasting, Cupcakes, Dinosaur Enthusiast Fergal Devitt, Established Relationship, FinnZayn, International Coffee Day, M/M, Mr. Devitt - Freeform, Sami Rambling, SamiFinn, The Quest For More Kisses, WWE - Freeform, Welcome To Devitt's Series, warm and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMalcolm/pseuds/MagicMalcolm
Summary: Originally written for International Coffee Day.  In which Sami gets invited to Devitt's Coffee Shop for a invitation only taste testing, and Fergal immediately volunteers to serve at the event just to spend more time with him.





	Coffee And Cake

The 1st of October was International Coffee Day, a fact Sami Zayn probably would have remained _completely_ unaware of had it not been for the fact he was dating the son of a local coffee shop owner…and said owner had spent the week beforehand flooding Coffee Day adverts all over the social media platforms for Devitt’s Coffee Shop.  Sami had happily reblogged everything _(gotta stay in good graces with the family, after all!)_ , and as a result Mr. Devitt had sent a message inviting Sami to a private coffee tasting session.  
  
Even if he wasn’t going over anyway to see Fergal, Sami would never say no to free fancy coffees.  Hopefully siphoned, like that one little Chinese place he raved about to everybody…well, until Adrian had called him a hipster for merely enjoying a good siphoned coffee.  _A **Hipster**!  With friends like that…_  
  
Since Fergal’s dad had been nice enough to invite him over, Sami figured the least he could do was bring over tasty treats to say thanks.  He was in the middle of flicking through his mom’s recipe sheets when his phone began to ring.  Sami smiled as he picked up the phone, the profile picture of Fergal smiling at him from the screen.  Sami had barely managed a hello before Fergal began excitedly spilling out words.  
  
“Heya Sami, didja know that this Sunday’s International Coffee Day?”  
  
“Actually, I did!” Sami grinned to himself at Fergal’s exasperated huff in response, his plot to impress Sami with Coffee Day knowledge apparently thwarted, “Your dad has it up all over social media, and he sent me an invite for some taste-testing?”  
  
“But… _ **I**_ was phoning you to invite you to the testing!” Fergal groaned, “I can’t believe my da is upstaging me.”  
  
“You should be happy your family is eager to have me over,” Sami shook his head, put-out Fergal was always amusing, “I’ll bring over something special just for you, though.”  
  
“Ooh, a surprise?” Fergal’s tone immediately perked up, “Just for me?”  
  
“Yep, your family might love having me over but you’re still my favourite Devitt,” Sami chuckled, “I’ll see you Sunday, then?”  
  
“Can’t wait,” Fergal beamed, “Love you!”  
  
“Love you too, you goob,” Sami grinned, hitting the end call button and heading off to prepare Fergal’s surprise.

* * *

The private coffee taste-testing was due to begin after closing time.  After all, regular hours were going to be a riot due to Mr. Devitt’s enthusiastic advertising of Coffee Day on social media.  
  
Sometimes Fergal seriously regretted letting the college attending part-timers ever teach his da about Twitter.    
  
The day may have been a busy, and therefore exhausting one, but Fergal soldiered on.  Bolstered by the knowledge that Sami would be over later, and he was getting a nice surprise too.  Honestly, thinking about Sami made things easier in a lot of ways, although even the image of Sami’s bright smiles couldn’t solve the problem of nearly running out of soy milk (thankfully his da had an emergency supply of almond milk which was mostly deemed an acceptable substitute).    
  
“I assume you’ll be stayin’ around to help with the coffee sampling after?” Mr. Devitt had asked nearer to closing time.  
  
“Is that why you invited Sami over before I could?” Fergal huffed, “To make sure you had a server for tonight?”  
  
“No, he promised he’d bring home baking,” Mr. Devitt chuckled, “And he appreciates a fine cup of coffee.  Good lad, that fella of yours.”  
  
Fergal smiled shyly at his da’s appraisal, “He’s alright, I s'ppose.”  
  
“Only ‘alright?’,” Fergal’s eyes shot open in surprise, jaw dropping as he whipped around to see a bemused looking Sami Zayn carrying a large box in his arms with a small box on top, “Huh, well I guess I’ll give your surprise to someone else if I’m only 'alright’.”  
  
Fergal immediately rounded back on his da, who was failing to stifle his laughter at his son’s misfortune, “You did that on purpose!”  
  
“I absolutely did,” Mr. Devitt laughed heartily, “Good timing Sami, I was just settin’ up back there.”  
  
“Great!  I…uh…made some cupcakes,” Sami raised the box slightly for emphasis, “Vegan, just in case.  Should be enough for everybody.”  
  
“You’re assumin’ I’m willing to share,” Mr. Devitt grinned, taking the offered large box from Sami.  Sami smiled gratefully, quickly taking back the small box before Mr. Devitt began heading back into the employees area.  
  
“Please save at least one for Becky,” Sami laughed, “She seemed excited when I mentioned it.”  
  
“Wha~?  Did everyone know you were baking for today except me?” Fergal spluttered.  
  
“Didn’t want to ruin your surprise,” Sami grinned, holding up the small box, “Made you a special one.”  
  
“Oh,” Fergal immediately brightened up, “Well, in that case you’re definitely more than just alright.”  
  
“Good to know!” Sami laughed as he handed Fergal the box, “Well…maybe you should taste it before we make that definitive.”  
  
Fergal beamed as he opened the small box, before gasping at the cupcake within.  A chocolate cupcake with what appeared to be mint frosting on top…and a small, green dinosaur toy resting gently in the frosting.  
  
“Aww, Sami!” Fergal grinned as he gently picked up the tiny dinosaur, “It looks kinda like my dinosaur onesie!”  
  
“Yeah, it’s why I picked it,” Sami smiled as Fergal trotted the tiny toy on the counter, making small 'rarr’ sounds as he went, “Should I not have bothered with the cake?”  
  
“I will enjoy the hell out of that cupcake, Sami,” Fergal grinned, “Not as much as you enjoy siphoned coffee, but I don’t think anybody can enjoy anything more than that.”  
  
“Well, there is one thing that comes really close,” Sami replied softly.  
  
Fergal paused in his dinosaur trotting to look up at Sami, “What’s that, then?”  
  
“Fergal kisses,” Sami smirked, “What else?”  
  
“Well that was a blatant hint if ever I heard one,” Fergal chuckled, “What else indeed.”  
  
“Good to know we’re on the same page,” Sami murmured, leaning slightly over the counter to meet Fergal on the other side.  Fergal's new dinosaur toy fell from his hand on to the floor beside Sami's feet.  Sami raised his hand up to cup Fergal's cheek, eyelids sliding closed as the distance between them shortened.  Noses bumping gently together, lips barely touching...  
  
"Could you two **not** be gross all over the counter?"  
  
...eyes snapping wide open and furiously turning towards the sound of the disturbance.  The angriest looking five foot woman Sami had ever seen in his life.  
  
Fergal swore under his breath, with Sami still close enough to feel the soft puff of air on his cheek, "What is it, Alexa?"  
  
"I don't want to wipe that down knowing you two have been slobbering all over each other on it," Alexa huffed, all the while tying her pink-tipped hair up into a ponytail.  
  
"Guess that would be impolite," Sami sighed, reluctantly pulling away from Fergal and trying desperately to ignore the disappointed look on Fergal's face, "Hi Alexa, you helping out with the taste testing session tonight?"  
  
"No, I'm tying my hair back to look stupid," Alexa rolled her eyes at Sami, reaching into her pocket to produce a hairnet, "Why else would I still be here?"  
  
"...fair enough," Sami said to himself as Alexa spun on her heels and walked away, somehow managing to make that act seem overly hostile.  He could only frown as he turned his attention back to Fergal, "Did I do something to offend her?"  
  
"How fucking dare she?" Fergal muttered angrily, almost growling the words out, "Nothin' 'gross' about kissing MY boyfriend."  
  
"Speaking from experience I can totally agree with that," Sami chuckled, but his laughter caught in his throat at the death glare Fergal was aiming in the direction Alexa had walked off too.  Sami reached over to run his thumb over Fergal's cheekbone, "Hey, it's okay...don't let her get to you.  She's not worth the anger lines."  
  
Fergal huffed, turning back to face Sami with a slight scowl still on his face, "It's a good thing my ma raised me right, otherwise I'd say we do something far more 'gross' than kissing over this counter just to spite her."  
  
"Your dad would murder us if we tried anything like that," Sami offered, before pausing in thought.  A faint flush overcame him as curiosity took over, "Theoretically speaking, though...what _kind_ of grosser things?"  
  
"Something like this for starters," Fergal reached over the counter, grabbing the lapels of Sami's jacket and pulling him back towards him, "We were rudely interrupted."  
  
"Hey, whoa!  Balance becoming an issue!" Sami had to slap his hands on the counter to keep his balance from the suddenly grabby handed Fergal, and the shock caused the words to come out slightly higher-pitched than he would have liked, "After the coffee tasting we can hide away in your bedroom and make-out like bandits all we want!"  
  
"Yer stayin' the night, then?" Fergal smirked, the question entirely rhetorical, "'Cause I might not let you go once we get started."  
  
"Can't say I have any objections," Sami agreed with a smile, "Well, except for you stretching the collar of my jacket."  
  
"Sorry," Fergal released his deathgrip on Sami's jacket, "Dunno why Alexa gets my back up like that...probably because she doesn't get on with my sister."  
  
"Good a reason as any," Sami shrugged, picking up the dinosaur toy off the floor and giving it back to Fergal, "Say, where is Becky tonight?  She just said she wouldn't be here before demanding I save her a cupcake."  
  
"On a date, new boyfriend," Fergal smirked, "I guess it's fair she gets the night off for that, she's covered for us loads of times."  
  
"Ooh, Becky's got a new beau and didn't tell me?  That minx," Sami giggled, "Have you read him the big-brother riot act yet?"  
  
Fergal grinned sheepishly in response, "I would...if he wasn't a MMA badass who'd probably kick my arse twelve ways from Sunday for trying.  I'll leave that job for my da."  
  
"Fair enough," Sami blinked as the bell above the door rang, people filing in to presumably attend the taste testing, "Oh hey you want any help tidying up, since little miss Bliss has gone off?"  
  
"Nah, can't do that to a customer," Fergal smiled warmly as he waved the dinosaur toy at Sami, "Especially my favourite one."  
  
"I like being your favourite," Sami grinned, "The perks are amazing."  
  
Fergal reached over the counter to gently boop Sami on the nose with his dinosaur, "Anything for my gingerbread cookie."

* * *

Fergal would never admit it to his da, but he absolutely did volunteer to help out at the taste testing in an attempt to spend even more time with Sami.  Unfortunately Fergal forgot a vital part of coming in to do some extra work; he would actually have to do said work instead of hanging out with Sami.  Perhaps if Becky had been here he might have gotten some stolen moments to appreciate Sami appreciating his da's finest brews, but that was something he wouldn't dare try opposite Alexa.  
  
The best he could do is the occasional brush of hands as he placed a new shot of coffee at Sami's table, relishing the grateful smiles he received in return.  Besides, Sami was right...they did have the rest of the night to themselves afterwards.  Fergal could be a good boy for a little while longer.  
  
That didn't stop him getting all huffy when his da sat beside Sami for some small talk as he waited for the next batch to percolate whilst Fergal was stuck washing cups with Alexa.  That just didn't seem fair somehow...it was difficult to eavesdrop when he was stuck drying on the other side of the room, but dammit he was gonna try.  
  
"I have to say...so far, the Costa Rican batch is probably my favourite?" Sami scrunched up his nose in thought, " I mean they were all really good, but that one had a nice kick to it."  
  
"Good choice," Mr. Devitt nodded in agreement, "Picked them up during a coffee tour there a while back."  
  
"A coffee tour?  Huh..." Sami thought out loud, "Wow, I bet that was amazing..."  
  
"Tell you what, next time we'll see if we can arrange for you to come along too," Sami's eyebrows shot up in surprise at Mr. Devitt's offer, "How's that sound?"  
  
"Huh...wow, yeah!  I'd love to go!" Sami grinned excitedly, "Thank you!"  
  
"Not even a problem.  So Sami, you mentioned the cupcakes were vegan?" Mr. Devitt grinned as he held up one of the aforementioned cupcakes.  Sami had to admit he was surprised it had taken this long for Mr. Devitt to grab a cupcake, "Didn't know you were into that?"  
  
"Eh, it's more of a out-of-necessity thing?" Sami shrugged, watching as Mr. Devitt took a very undignified bite out of the cupcake, "It's just easier to eat vegan than it is to find places I can safely eat out at.  I have this friend Daniel who was a serious vegan, not in the judgemental way but in the 'this tastes awesome I want to share this with you' kind of way?  He had this knack of finding awesome out of the way places to eat, including this one place that sold nothing but vegan baked goods.  That's where I got the idea to try and adjust my mum's baking recipes to vegan, just so Daniel never felt left out.  Shame he had to retire early...on the job injuries just kept mounting up."  
  
"Does he ever have to stop to breathe?  Geez, I've seen hiking paths with less rambling involved."  
  
Fergal blinked, looking to the side to see Alexa rolling her eyes at him.  He thought about Alexa's question for a second before smirking to himself,  "It's a very useful skill he has, really."  
  
"Ugh, you just had to go there..." Alexa threw her towel at him.  
  
Fergal laughed as he attempted to deflect Alexa's towel throw, catching it out of the air to Alexa's dismay.  
  
"Well Sami, I'd never have known if you hadn't told me," Mr. Devitt grinned as he stood up, "Shame I can't get you to bake for the store full-time."  
  
"Do I not hang out around here enough already?" Sami chuckled, "Thought you'd be eager to get rid of me by now."  
  
"Not since you make my boy incredibly happy," Mr. Devitt clasped Sami gently on the shoulder, "...and that you agree with me that the Costa Rican beans are clearly the best."  
  
"I mean that's just common sense!" Sami waved his hand enthusiastically in the air, "...uh, for both points!"  
  
"Well then, I'll brew you up another round of those beans then," Mr. Devitt laughed out loud, "And maybe Fergal can sit with you for a few minutes while you enjoy it.  Isn't that right, Fergal?"  
  
"Yes'sir!" Fergal replied automatically, then immediately groaned as he realised he'd been caught out listening in.  He could only mutter under his breath as he grabbed another cup to dry, "Dammit da..."

* * *

"Here we go Sambo," Fergal smiled as he placed the final cup of the night down beside Sami, "One last brew from Costa Rica."  
  
"Yay, I'll seriously need to look at importing some beans for myself," Sami grinned as Fergal sat down beside him, "Did you go with your dad to that coffee tour he was talking about?"  
  
"Nah, somebody had to stay behind to actually work here," Fergal sighed, "But he said I could go next time, since Becky is a bit more experienced and all."  
  
"Oh..." Sami grinned bashfully, "He...uh, kinda invited me along to the next tour too."  
  
Fergal groaned, "You're officially my da's favourite son.  He'd probably adopt you if he could get away with it."  
  
"He'll have to make do with a potential son-in-law instead," Sami looked bashful as he raised the cup up, taking a long sniff of the coffee within, "Oooh, a hint of cinnamon... _nice_..."  
  
"Son-in-law, eh..." Fergal blinked in surprise, his mind wandering away to the image of Sami in a suit and tie.  Looking dapper and nervous standing beside him with a ring in his hand...eyes glistening in the light and a proud smile on his face...just for him...  
  
Fergal was shaken from his thoughts as he heard a hiss of pain, his eyes widening with worry as he looked back up as Sami ungracefully placed his coffee down on the table.  
  
"What's wrong, Sami?" Fergal reached over to clasp Sami's hands with his own, "Da's gonna be mad if he's brewed this batch wrong..."  
  
"I just burn't ma'tongue..." Sami's accent had deepened slightly as he lisped out his reply.  Fergal did his best to ignore the tingly feeling in his chest at hearing the slight burr in Sami's voice.  That said, just about everything Sami did made him feel the ole warm and fuzzies.  
  
"Ooh...nasty," Fergal gave Sami's hands a comforting squeeze, earning himself a grateful smile in response (and another bout of butterflies in the tummy), "That's what you get for sipping coffee before it's cool to do so."  
  
"...hey don't you start with that, I get enough 'hipster' jokes from Nev," Sami smirked slightly as normal feeling came back to his tongue, "I'd expect that kind of pun from your sister."  
  
Fergal had to turn his head slightly to try and hide the slight smile on his face.  He'd met Neville a few times since his relationship with Sami began, and every time without fail Sami would do or say something that had Neville rolling his eyes and mouthing the word 'hipster' into the air...up to and including the fact Sami was now dating a barista in a 'quaint little coffee place.'  Fergal knew he'd have to try and catch a pint and a game of football with the man someday, “Is… _uh_ …Nev still giving you grief about that?”  
  
“Absolutely!” Sami’s hand was flung in the air with a dramatic flourish, “How wrong can one person be, right Fergs?”  
  
Fergal had no idea how he managed to stop himself from laughing out loud, but the few seconds of attempting to maintain his composure was apparently too long for Sami’s liking.  
  
“There’s a serious lack of backing me up going on here,” Sami huffed.  
  
Fergal giggled nervously, “I’m not saying your friend is _completely_ correct, but you do have some… _err_ …'quirky' qualities that people might mistake for hipster-like?”  
  
"Quirky?" Sami repeated, dumbfounded, "I can't believe I'm getting called out like this by the absolute quirkiest person I know!"  
  
"It's just one more thing we have in common, love," Fergal smirked, gently patting Sami's hand.  
  
Sami sighed in resignation, lacing his fingers between Fergal's, "I suppose that's one way of looking at it."  
  
"The best way of looking at it," Fergal smiled as he let his head rest on Sami's shoulder, "I promise to still love you even if you were a hipster."  
  
Sami somehow managed to giggle and snort into his coffee at the same time, "Good to know, Fergs."  
  
"Right, I'm gonna finish cleaning up so we can enjoy the rest of our evening in peace," Fergal smiled as Sami took a much less hazardous sip of his coffee, "Do you need anything else?"  
  
"Just one thing."  
  
Fergal was pretty sure he could hazard this guess, "Fergal kisses?"  
  
Sami nodded enthusiastically in agreement, "Just an appetizer for later, I promise."  
  
Fergal shook his head fondly at Sami, before they gently leaned into each other for a quick brush of the lips...the faint taste of Costa Rican coffee lingering between the two.  
  
"Yep, definitely the best blend," Sami murmured as Fergal slipped away to clean up, "No question about it."


End file.
